Gadolt
Gadolt is a Homs from Colony 6 in Xenoblade Chronicles. He is Sharla's fiancé who disapeared during the Mechon attack on Colony 6. It is later revealed that he was turned into a Faced Mechon by Egil and became Jade Face's pilot. He is fought two times as a level 68 boss at the Meyneth Cloister inside Agniratha. Story When the Mechon attacked Colony 6, Gadolt stayed behind with the Defence Force and Otharon, while Sharla and Juju were ordered to leave with the refugees. Since then, they have no news of Gadolt's fate. This is ultimately what pushes Juju to Colony 6, against the orders of his sister. When Sharla, Reyn and Shulk reach a base inside the Ether Mine, they meet Otharon, who is fighting four Mechon. After the fight, Otharon says that he and Gadolt were planning to free the other men who were captured during the battle of Colony 6. The plan, however, failed miserably. When Otharon woke up, only Gadolt's rifle remained. After the party defeats Xord, Sharla refuses to believe that Gadolt is dead, saying that she knows that he is alive, and vows to have revenge on the Mechon and find Gadolt. It is revealed that Gadolt, did not die, but was captured to be used as a Faced Mechon. As Egil is scanning him for memories, he comes across a strong memory of Sharla. He orders some Mechon to bring Jade Face to him. He then erases its memories and orders it to kill the party. The party first meets Gadolt in his Faced Mechon near the end of Mechonis Field, just before the path to the Central Factory. Sharla realises it is Gadolt and calls out his name. Unfortunately, he does not remember her and must be fought. After the fight, Gadolt will come out of the Mechon and Sharla starts calling his name again. It is revealed that Egil control his mind, he then fires an enormous blast that Meyneth stops before retreating.Vanea then arrives and reveals that Gadolt's memory is no more, because Egil has erased it in order to remove all the weaknesses of the Faced Mechon. By walking through the Meyneth Cloister, the party is about to reach Egil in front of the Meyneth Shrine but Shulk hears a sudden noise of cranking machinery and then feels a blast coming, warning the others just in time. Gadolt then reveal himself as the source of the blast. He then start to talks about how good Shulk's mastery of the Monado is and that he cannot permit him to live. Sharla calls out to Gadolt again, but Reyn interjects, saying that Gadolt's completely under Egil's control and to remember what Vanea told them. He is fought again, with the battle ending when enough damage is done to him. After some dialogue, Gadolt fires multiple bullets that hit everyone except for Sharla. Impressed by Gadolt's determination, Dunban comments that the stories about Gadolt of Colony 6 are true. Shulk comments that Gadolt is still missing Sharla on purpose. Sharla asks Gadolt if he remembers her, but he simply ignores the question and yells, "Wither and die, as all life on Bionis will! Feel our wrath!" Meyneth then suddenly re-awakens from within Fiora and explains that even after losing all living flesh, a hom's heart—their deepest memories and sense of self—will remain, which explains Gadolt's attacks intentionally missing Sharla. The remnants of his heart bring him back, but not by enough, however. She adds that she can reverse the effects of Egil's control and memory-wiping if the party gives her enough time. The party engages Gadolt in battle again to buy Meyneth time. After Gadolt is defeated, Meyneth uses Final Cross and reverses the effects. Sharla rushes over to an injured Gadolt, who was ejected out of his Mechon by its explosion from the powerful attack. Gadolt asks for Sharla's forgiveness, but she replies that it's okay and that she's so happy to have him back. Gadolt adds that while he was under Egil's control, he realized that Egil was originally good and only wished to break the "circle of suffering", but then became corrupted by fear and vengeance. He then tells the party to hurry so that others won't meet the same fate of becoming a Face as he did. As the party leaves to go to the portal, Gadolt tells Reyn to take care of Sharla for him. After Egil starts to blow up Agniratha, the party tries to escape. They are about to be consumed by the blast when Gadolt uses his Mechon as a shield. By doing this, he sacrifices his life. Meyneth creates a shield to protect the party from the rest of the blast, only because Gadolt had given her enough time. Sharla starts crying and Reyn says that Gadolt saved them. Battles Stats First Phase Second Phase Arts Drops This enemy has items but it is impossible to steal them because he has a 100% resistance to Riki's Yoink!. Chest Rate *Wood = 0% *Silver = 0% *Gold = 0% Silver *Cylinders **First Attack Plus IV - 0% **First Attack Plus IV - 0% Category:Faced Mechon Category:Hom Category:Mechon Category:Xenoblade Chronicles enemies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses Category:Xenoblade Chronicles characters